


Today was supposed to be a sick day

by SquarePegSaz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquarePegSaz/pseuds/SquarePegSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is laid up in bed, feeling very sorry for himself because he was supposed to be having an amazing date with Levi, but instead he has a stupid cold. Thankfully Levi comes over to nurse him back to health, and Eren just wants to thank him for that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today was supposed to be a sick day

Eren’s head was pounding, his nose was running, his heart was drumming. Why the hell did he have to feel like this? Why did he always have to catch colds the second the weather changed? Every single year, as soon as the temperature dropped below 20 degrees he instantly would start sneezing and his nose would start dripping. It was always this time of the year when he felt least attractive, and of course it would be this time of year that he found this perfect man and he couldn’t even go on a date with him.

 

They had only been on a few dates and Eren knew that Levi was perfect, in every way, and only on their fourth date he had had to cancel because of this stupid cold. There was no way he was letting Levi see him in this state, no way at all. Everything was covered in snot or sweat and his face was all blotchy and his hair was sticking to his forehead.

 

Yeah. That was just not going to happen.

 

He was just going to stay underneath the blankets until all of this passed and he could have a long shower and wear cologne and style his hair. Fourth date was definitely not the time to see him like this. He wanted Levi to think that he looked attractive all day, every day, without any effort at all.

 

Especially since Levi looked like he did, always perfectly groomed and slick. Levi would definitely not appreciate seeing Eren like this, especially since he had shown himself to be a complete germophobe. He wouldn’t even have peanuts from the bowls at bars or food from street vendors. He wouldn’t even touch the hand holds when they went on the underground, no chance in hell, and still smothered himself in antibac the second they got off it.

 

Eren as pretty certain that Levi was glad that Eren had cancelled. Eren was certain just the thought of having a cold was deeply unattractive to Levi.

 

He groaned, burying his head under the blankets. What if Levi found someone new and not sick today while Eren couldn’t see him? What if Levi just didn’t want to see him any more, what if he was taking this time to realise that Eren was just an annoying little brat who followed him around like a puppy and got gross colds?

 

The blankets tightened around his body as he curled in on himself. He knew it was just the cold making himself feel very self-pitying, but… but still… what if…?

 

He groaned loudly when someone knocked on his door in a series of firm raps. Why, oh why, was someone pounding on his door when his head felt like it was about to fall apart?

 

“Fuck off,” he mumbled, gripping the blankets harder. After a few seconds the knocking started again, louder and more persistant. Why why whhhyyy??

 

“WHAT?” He yelled as he opened the door, still wrapped in his duvet, snot dripping from his nose and there… oh God. It was Levi. What the hell. Why was Levi at his door? Why was Levi staring at him in his dishevelled pajamas and his dirty duvet and his red face and-?

  
“Aren’t you going to let me in?”

 

“Ahh! Umm, I- What- What are you doing here?” He pulled the blanket tighter around him, trying to bury his face in it so Levi wouldn’t be able to see. Part of him nearly slammed the door in Levi’s face, just so they wouldn’t be staring at each other. Levi looked perfect, as ever, and now he was standing on his doorstep, staring at his disgustingly sick self.

 

“You said you were sick so I brought you some stuff. Wasn’t sure if you would already have it, but since you lived by yourself I figured you wouldn’t be up to making anything.” Levi starting pushing into the flat, forcing Eren back just so they didn’t touch.

  
“I- I’m fine, really, you don’t have to come in, everything’s a mess, and you might catch the cold and um, it’s fine, I can take care of myself!”

 

Levi pushed the door shut behind him with his hip since he was holding a couple of plastic bags filled with goodness knows what.

 

“It’s fine, only idiots catch colds,” Levi remarked, glancing at Eren out of the corner of his eye.

 

“But-”

 

“I brought some soup with me. I’m not a very good cook so I just bought it from some place. They said if I heated it up in the microwave it should be fine. Where’s your kitchen?” Levi didn’t listen to Eren’s spluttering, taking off his shoes before continuing into the flat, even though Eren constantly wore his dirty shoes all through the place.

 

“Really, you don’t have to-”

 

“Ah, here we go. You should get back into bed. I’ll warm up the soup. Is your oven gas or electric?”

 

“Wha-? Electric, why do you-?”

 

“Get back into bed, I’m just going to warm up some bread to dip into the soup.”

 

“But-”

 

“Eren,” Levi snapped, turning around in the middle of a kitchen Eren desperately wished he had cleaned in the last week or so.

 

“Yes?” he responded meekly, the duvet falling off his shoulders.

  
“Get back into bed now please.”

 

“Yes sir,” he sighed, sniffing and feeling like his nose was about to drip off his face, but he resisted the urge to wipe it on the corner of his duvet since Levi was watching.

 

He shuffled back into his room, hearing Levi moving around the kitchen, the beeping of the microwave, the banging of cupboard doors. Half-heartedly he pushed some dirty socks and underwear underneath his bed, shoving some things back onto shelves so at least the floor was cleared a little. Why did he have to be such a slob when he was ill? He really didn’t want Levi here when he felt like this; it was sure to be the end of them…

 

He flumped onto the bed, burying his face deep into his pillow. How could the man he wanted to seduce just perfectly be in his disgusting flat while he felt disgusting and just everything was disgusting?

 

Eren started slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder and realised he must have dozed off for a minute. He sniffed again, unburying his face to see Levi sitting on the edge of his bed, his hair just perfect, his white shirt extremely crisp, his sleeves rolled to just above the elbow.

 

“You feel like eating?” Levi asked, a tray with a bowl of soup and some slightly steaming french bread on his lap. Though Levi had a very limited palette of expressions Eren was fairly certain he looked concerned right now.

 

Eren sat up slowly, pulling the duvet up as high as he could. “Sure,” he mumbled, his stomach growling far louder than he ever thought possible. Thanks very much, stomach.

 

“Do you want me to spoon feed you?” Levi asked with a smirk twitching the corner of his mouth when Eren didn’t take the food. Eren instantly felt a darker flush rise up his neck.

 

“Of course not!” he snatched the tray off Levi. Levi leant over to pull some tissues out of the box and lay them on the tray as well.

 

“Do you prefer lemon or blackcurrant?”

 

“Huh?” Eren mumbled around a mouthful of bread.

  
“I brought some Lemsip for you, but wasn’t sure which flavour you’d like. I brought some honey as well in case you didn’t like either flavour particularly.”

 

“Um, the lemon one with some honey will be fine, I guess. But you really don’t have to do this,” Eren added quickly, “I can get it myself, this is more than enough.”

 

“It’s fine, I’m here now, aren’t I?”

 

“I- I guess…”

 

“Good. Finish your soup.”

 

Levi stood up, and Eren was certain he glanced around the room a little too much. God, he would have cleaned up so much more if he had known Levi was going to be here…

 

He could hear Levi clattering around in the kitchen, the kettle making interesting sounds as it just about managed to boil some water. He really needed to get a new kettle.

 

But… he had to admit the soup was just what he needed. And it was a little nice to be looked after. And… And Levi had obviously been worried about him. That made him smile into his soup. Levi had been worried about him.

 

It took Levi quite a while to come back from the kitchen and Eren heard the kettle re-boiling after a while. Finally he came back in, stirring a mug of steaming liquid. Eren felt a little embarrassed as he realised it was one of his novelty Disney mugs.

 

“I have more honey if you want it,” Levi said as he set the mug on Eren’s bedside table, picking up the tray with just an empty bowl and crumbs on it now.

 

“Are you cleaning the kitchen…?” Eren asked, narrowing his eyes at Levi. Levi froze and Eren was sure a tiny blush made it onto his cheekbones.

 

“Just a little,” he said in a slightly strained voice. Eren knew Levi couldn’t help it, but…

 

“Really, you don’t have to.”

 

“I know. I want to. Drink your Lemsip and then get some sleep.”

 

“I’m already feeling a lot better, thanks. You don’t have to stick around.” Eren mumbled, looking a little surly as he glanced over the mug. This was not how their fourth date was supposed to go, him lying in bed and Levi having to clean his kitchen because it was so disgusting.

 

“It’s fine, I’ll wait until you’re asleep.” Eren saw him hesitate, wondering why, before Levi leant over and brushed hair from Eren’s forehead. His hands were so cold and felt wonderful against his forehead, brushing through his hair… His eyes slipped down and he leant into Levi’s hand, but Levi had pulled back and was holding his hand very still.

 

“Your fever is still pretty bad. Drink that up and get to sleep.” Eren glanced at Levi’s hand before nodding. It must have been pretty hard to get that close when Levi was in a constant state of worry about germs. Eren wondered just how hard it had been for Levi to convince himself to come over.

 

Eren smiled slightly because Levi must have been worried a lot. He put the hot drink to his mouth, taking slow sips. Levi must really like him a lot, he guessed… He snuggled down into his blankets, still smiling to himself as he drank slowly. That felt pretty good…

 

At some point he had put the mug down on his bedside table, curled up under his duvet and passed out.

 

\----

  
  


When Eren woke up it was dark, a glow of light coming from another room in the flat, just enough so that he could see when he blearily opened his eyes. They were caked with sleep and he felt very gritty, but at least he didn’t feel as snotty any more. His fever seemed to have cooled off and he actually felt well-rested.

 

A yawn cracked his jaw as he sat up, only then realising that Levi was fast asleep in the swivel chair that was normally next to his desk. Right now it was next to his bed and Levi had his feet propped on the bed so he wouldn’t swivel around and instead stay facing Eren. Right now, though, Levi’s head was dipped forward onto his chest, arms folded just beneath it, and he was snoring gently.

 

Eren grinned. So much for staying just until Eren fell asleep. He got out of the bed as quietly as he could. He made no sound as he crept out of the room and into the bathroom, wincing as he turned on the light. Well, he didn’t feel completely whole again, but he felt so much better.

 

He quickly relieved himself and washed his hands and face. He ran some of the water through his hair since it was sticking up in all directions. He really wanted to have a shower, but he would get rid of Levi before he did that. Right now the cold water would have to do. Annnd he should have brought some clothes in here with him. He was still wearing his rather grungy pajamas, which were really just a pair of boxers and a t-shirt he didn’t wear outside the house any more.

 

Eren grimaced, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

 

He turned off the light, walking back into his bedroom. Levi still hadn’t stirred and Eren didn’t want to turn on the light and wake up him like that. And also he wanted to stare for a minute, just marvel at the fact that Levi was in his flat…

 

Eventually he knelt next to the chair, putting his hand lightly on Levi’s arm even though he secretly thought about waking Levi with a kiss.

 

Levi jerked, despite Eren’s attempt to be gentle, nearly falling out of the chair as it moved suddenly. He looked around blearily, confused for a second, before his eyes cleared.

 

“Eren?” he muttered, quickly taking his feet off the bed and running a hand over his face. “What time is it?”

 

“Late. I thought you weren’t going to stay long?”

 

“I guess I drifted off, sorry about that.”

 

“No, I don’t mind. I… I’m glad you came,” he smiled bashfully, looking down for a moment. Levi reached out and put his hands either side of Eren’s face. Eren thought, hopefully, that Levi was going to pull him up for a kiss, but it seemed he was just checking his temperature.

 

“You look a bit better now.”

 

“I feel it.”

 

Levi smiled gently and Eren could feel himself start to blush. This time Levi did pull his face up, giving him a peck on the lips.

 

“You’ll get sick,” Eren protested, pulling away, but Levi held on.

  
“I told you - only idiots get sick,” Levi smirked, kissing him again, holding on for several seconds this time.

 

Eren could feel himself getting flustered, his hands reaching out for Levi now, grabbing on to where Levi’s shirt tucked into his trousers.

 

Levi pulled away this time. “You’re still not well,” he said sternly.

 

“I feel fine,” Eren whined, sitting up on his knees so their faces were close again and he could feel Levi’s hot breath on his lips and they were kissing again, tongues touching and Levi was moaning softly.

 

“No… seriously,” he mumbled between Eren’s stubborn kisses. “You need… to get some… sleep…” Eren could feel Levi getting flustered now and he felt his heart jump up. Levi never got flustered, Levi had like two expressions and they were both mild disapproval. But this…

 

Eren bit Levi’s lip softly, dragging along it. “Let me… just a little…” Eren murmured, his hands fluttering down Levi’s thighs. Levi stiffened, his eyes closing and Eren rubbed his knee. “Please…?”

 

“J… Just for a little while…” Levi relented and Eren was his cheeks were red despite the darkness of the room. Levi… blushing! He nibbled on Levi’s chin affectionately as he pushed Levi’s legs apart so he could get that little bit closer in the awkwardly spinning chair. Levi had braced his feet against the ground but it seemed he was having trouble concentrating on it.

 

Eren wondered for a moment how many partners Levi had had. Probably more than him since they were so far apart in age… But Eren was eager and desperate to please. He wanted to see Levi’s face flushed red, hear his lips parting with moans, feel… everything.

 

His hand moved up Levi’s leg, gently touching and stroking. “Don’t,” Levi said sharply, pulling Eren’s hand away, making Eren whine in disappointment, looking up at Levi’s narrow eyes. “If you do that I won’t be able to stop myself.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Eren said assuredly, his other hand reaching up instead.

 

“Eren,” Levi warned, standing up, but pulling Eren with him. Suddenly Eren was looking down on Levi, very aware that despite Levi’s warnings he could feel warmth pooling below his stomach.

 

Levi hesitated, looking up into Eren’s pleading eyes. “I’ll do it for you instead,” he said slowly.

 

“What?”

 

Levi pushed Eren back onto the bed, making Eren stumble back into a sitting position.

  
“What?”

 

“So you don’t have to exert yourself too much,” Levi said matter of factly, kneeling down between Eren’s legs now and Eren was very taken with the site of a man in his crisply ironed trousers, his perfect white shirt with just the top button undone, kneeling right… right there…

 

Levi didn’t even have to touch him and Eren could already feel his heart racing, his fingers digging into the duvet. Levi ran his cold hands up Eren’s legs, pausing at the edge of the boxers. He glanced up to Eren, as though making sure that it was ok, that he was allowed to touch. Eren felt his heart jump around again. He reached out and hooked his thumbs into his boxers, lifting his bum off the bed to pull them down.

 

He swallowed hard, suddenly wondering if this was alright, if he was alright. He hadn’t even showered, he was still sick, and Levi was going to…

 

Levi pulled the boxers the rest of the way down, pressing his nose and lips to Eren’s knee, kissing softly. He moved slowly, agonisingly, kissing his way down Eren’s thigh, and when he was mere inches away he stopped to suck a hickey onto Eren’s inner thigh.

 

Eren was breathing hard, trying not to make a sound, trying not to look away from the perfect sight. He wanted to remember this forever.

 

But his eyes had to close the second Levi touched him, his cool fingers trailing softly all the way up his leg and grasped his cock. Eren bit his lip hard. Oh God.

 

Levi’s lips were now wetly touching up the shaft, slowly, agonisingly, as Levi moved his hand slowly up and down until his lips wrapped firmly around the tip of Eren’s cock. Eren struggled not to jerk up unto Levi’s mouth, his head tipping back as he groaned hard. His face was flushed all over again and he felt like his fever was in full force.

 

Levi sat up a little more, holding onto Eren’s thigh with one hand while the other trailed up Eren’s stomach, under the t-shirt. Eren curled down towards Levi, one of his hands working it’s way into Levi’s hair, the other shoved into his mouth to muffle the sounds he didn’t want to make.

 

Slowly and coaxingly Levi sucked, working Eren up into a frenzy. Eren’s leg jerked under Levi’s hand and he wrapped his leg around Levi’s back, pulling them closer as both his hands buried into Levi’s hair now, working wanting to push him all the way down, though Levi resisted and kept his own speed, making Eren feel like he would go crazy if he didn’t get tipped over the edge soon.

 

Levi pulled up, letting his tongue linger for a moment, his hot breath brushing over Eren’s flesh. Levi’s hands felt so hot now where they touched and Eren trembled and whined. He was so close… Why did he stop…? He wanted to shout as Levi just teased him with the barest of brushes with his lips, just the gentlest touch with the tongue, and he could swear Levi was chuckling, the sound reverberating down the length of him.

 

“Please…” Eren groaned and Levi swirled his tongue over the tip of Eren’s cock, working all the way down slowly and lavishly, then moving back up far too quickly and Eren really did shout an unintelligible word this time as he came. Levi jerked in surprise, but Eren had a tight grip on him, unable to let go.

 

That… that was the best orgasm he had had in a long time. He gasped and shuddered, his whole body loosening and feeling like he had turned into mush. He fell back onto the bed, panting, his leg unwinding from around Levi, who sat back on the floor.

 

Eren looked up, his face flushed and happy, but instantly sat up again when he saw Levi’s face. Levi hadn’t really had his mouth in the right place and had ended up with Eren’s come, well, everywhere.

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry! I thought- jeeze, sorry, let me get-” Eren leant over quickly, grabbing the box of tissues, hurriedly wiping Levi’s still surprised face. Levi chuckled suddenly under Eren’s rough cleaning, grabbing onto the tissues to clean himself.

 

“Well, at least I know it was good,” Levi smirked, tossing the tissues into the bin. Nothing could really be done about the bit that had got onto his collar… Eren blushed heavily.

 

“Now you really need to go to sleep, and I really need to get going. I have work tomorrow and I get the feeling that if I stay I won’t get any sleep at all tonight…”

 

“I- But don’t you want me to…?” Levi stood up, shaking his head with a small smile.

 

“It’s alright. I shouldn’t have even… well, it’s done now. We’ll save that for the fifth date.” He ran his hand through Eren’s hair, his fingers cold again. Eren could feel the desire to linger and he reached out for Levi, not wanting it to end, not wanting to think about tomorrow, but Levi pulled away, knowing exactly where that would end up.

 

“Get some rest. I’ll call you tomorrow and we can arrange a time for our next date.”

 

“Kay,” Eren said, somewhat blearily. How had this even happened? He could have sworn he had woken up miserable and convinced the day would be terrible.

 

“I’ll let myself out. Don’t forget to have a shower and take some more medicine.” He stepped away, brushing his hair flat where Eren had tousled it.

 

“Levi?” Eren sprang out of bed just as Levi reached the door. He leaned into Levi’s lips the moment the older man turned, kissing him hard and clumsily. “Thanks… Thanks for coming over today.”

 

Levi smiled, looking away in what Eren could only assume was him being bashful. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

 

Levi reached up and gave him another small peck, but quickly evaded Eren’s arms and walked out of the room and out of the flat.

 

Oh man, fourth dates were the best dates....

 

 


End file.
